Alpha Beta Omega Winchester?
by Marvel-Alpha-Winchester
Summary: Dean and Sam find a lead on werewolves in a town called Beacon Hills. They go planning to wipe out the creatures; but things happen, people change, and Dean makes a different call. Rated M for a reason. Lots of swearing, descriptive maleXmale sex, violence, and more. Ships are Sterek, Destiel, and possibly some ScottxKira later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning!** **(This story has many spoilers. All the way up to mid season ten for supernatural (although not the finale since this story takes it in a different direction) and all the way up to the end of season four of teen wolf. If you have not watched those do not read this fanfic! It has major spoilers for both TV show's plots and such! Another warning, is trigger warning. This is going to be intense, depression, self harm, suicide attempts. It all comes eventually. There is tons of love and fluff too! But just be aware that if you're easily triggered this story might do it. I'll try to remember and put a warning at the beginning of the chapters that have it. Also, I'm very kinky. There will be piss kink, although it won't be like screaming in your face, and there will also be a bit of a pain kink. Biting, nipping, and scratching when it comes to the werewolves and their sex. Speaking of sex there will diffidently be knotting. And claiming/dominating.)**

 **Hey guys. I know this chapter is short, but generally my first chapters of stories always are. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update this or how far it will go, so you'll just have to stick around to find out. Ps, reviewing really boosts my wanting to write more. I love hearing what you think, what you predict, and even what you want to happen. I like requests, but can't complete all of them. But I'll do my best. Oh and also, I know Derek isn't the alpha anymore in season four but this is my story and in mine Derek is the alpha, not Scott. Scott is part of Derek's pack. And more more note, I don't use beta (XD haha ) or really do much of editing my work, so if you find bad grammar or misspelled words I apologize.**

 **For those of you who saw this earlier thank you for letting me know you couldn't read it. I was trying to upload from my phone and apparently I have to do it from my computer. Enjoy. I'm also having some formatting issues and apologize!**

* * *

Dean looked up from Sam's lap top. Sam had stuck him with the job of finding a case this time.  
"Hey Sammy. I think I found something. This is a pretty tangled web of shit." Dean said and shifted in his seat. The amount of disturbing material actually made him uncomfortable. That was new. Sam walked over and sat next to him.

"Like what?" He asked, curious as to what could so obviously spook his brother. Dean sighed.

"A horribly high number of animal attacks for one. Look at these pictures." He showed Sam, making the younger Winchester cringe. "That's only the surface. There have been more murders and homicides than you can count. One where the victims were all killed three ways, a bash on the back of the head, a slit throat, and strangled by what looks like some sort of wire. And here... A man described to have no mouth murdering a family, and later tons of rotting human corpses were found in a hidden basement. Sounds kinda like a warped version of wendigos to me. But this. A while back an entire mansion was burned down, all but one of the huge family was killed in it this says. It was found in later years to be arsen, by... Kate Argent. Where have a heard that name before?" Sam perked up.  
"Hunters. I saw something about them in dads journal a while back. Werewolf hunters. Argent is french for silver." Dean hmm'd.

"She turned up dead after they figured out it was arsen. Slit throat. More like ripped apart by the looks of this picture. I think we've got ourself a juicy one. Beacon Hills California." Sam nodded.

"Sounds good. But a long drive, sure we shouldn't fly?" Sam teased his older brother. Dean glared at him.

"No. We leave early in the morning." Sam nodded.

"Try to get some sleep okay?" Dean looked down.

"You know the mark doesn't let me sleep much... And when I do it's with nightmares..." Sam looked at him sadly.

"How about you sleep in my room with me tonight? That way I can keep an eye on you." He suggested. Back in the beginning, when Dean nabbed Sam from college, or even a couple years in when they found dad. Hell even after dad died, Dean would have immediately rejected it because of his pride. But as the years went on Dean had grown so much closer to his brother, and had really opened up to him. Revealed a sensitive side, even with the mark on his arm. Sure he still got angry sometimes, but he was still Dean. And they were working on getting the mark off him. It had been a few months since Sam made him human again. Things weren't perfect but he had his brother back, and that was all that mattered. Dean looked up at his brother and nodded. He really needed it.

"Thanks Sammy." He said quietly and closed the lap top, standing up and following his brother to his room. Normally Dean would sleep in his boxer briefs, but being in bed with his brother meant he'd just have to be hot for a night. He took his jacket and plaid off, as did his brother. T-shirts were cool enough. They both got on opposite sides of the bed and Sam turned off the lights.

"Tell me if you need anything okay? I'll be here." Dean nodded and actually managed to fall asleep fairly easily for once.

* * *

Meanwhile in Beacon Hills

* * *

"Stiles why did you come to me." Derek said plainly as Stiles walked into the loft. But he didn't have to ask. He knew why, or at least the wolf side of him did. Stiles was the one that was meant to be his mate. They had chemistry, Derek just hadn't accepted it.

"Well. You're stuck here with just Peter all the time. I thought maybe it would be good to have someone else with you." It was a lame excuse. The alpha eyed the teenager before sighing.

"Okay. Fine. But keep your human hands out of my meat drawer." Stiles cracked a small smile and nodded, setting down his bag. Derek was watching tv, and Stiles went over and sat next to him on the couch. Pretty close. Derek turned and gave him a small growl, but Stiles ignored it. Damn. Stiles' fluffy hair was so cute. Derek had to ignore it. But when he started thinking that way... He remembered how he felt when he saw Stiles. And just how hot the teen really was. Derek was only a couple years older, so it wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Stiles smiled a bit and asked,

"Something on my face?" Derek growled at him again. "Oh come on Derek, don't be such a sour wolf." Derek looked away.

"Shut up." That just made the teen laugh. Stiles scooted closer, so their sides were touching. Derek tensed up. "Stiles..." Stiles knew how he felt about Derek. And he would admit it. Well, to himself.

"Derek look at me. Just look at me for one minute, don't say anything." Stiles said quietly. Derek hesitated and then did as he was asked. He just stared at him for a bit, but then he felt this great want to kiss him. The wolf knew he was to be his mate. Derek gave in and leaned forward, placing a gentle but passionate kiss on his lips. Stiles gave a small moan and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. But stiles wasn't a werewolf. Therefore he couldn't take his knot and couldn't truly be his mate. Derek pulled away, anger getting to him. Anger that was fueled from being upset and hurt. He quickly stood up.

"Go to bed." Derek turned away and walked up the stairs. Stiles watched him go and sighed. And of course being the horny teenager he was, he now had a boner.

"Dammit." He said quietly, looking down at his problem. But he sighed and thought about a few nasty things to get it to leave. Then he turned everything off and laid down on the couch. "He kissed me." Stiles smiled. 'But he broke away you fool. He doesn't love you.' His mind told him. He sighed and did what he always did, pushed his problems away. It wasn't long before he was asleep.  
Derek went up to his room, his emotions flaring off him. He just jumped right in bed and curled up, quickly falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so another note. At the end of season three Allison died and Aiden died so Ethan and Isaac left, leaving Derek, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Peter, and Malia and Liam there. Now I'm not going to have Malia in this fanfic because I'm using the sterek ship and if feel like that would get complicated. So she won't show up at all.**

 **And here is your warning! Slight piss kink alert. It only involves a boner being popped from seeing/hearing pissing, which leads to a little bit of sexy stuff :P but I promised I would warn you about kinks and triggers, and when there is descriptive sex. Love you!**

Dean managed to sleep peacefully until about three in the morning. That when the nightmares started. The mark started burning and his arm was stiff as he cried out, sounding in pain, sounding fearful. But also angry. Hell if it didn't scare Sam. He woke up to the sound of his brother screaming, like he often did. But this time he was there with Dean. He quickly sat up and put his hands on Dean's shoulders, gently shaking him.

"Dean hey, wake up Dean you're safe I'm right here." He had to shake him quite a bit before his brother finally opened his eyes, and his arm relaxed. Dean had a few tears on his face and his breathing was fast. Sam sighed. "It's okay." He knew Dean wasn't going to go back to sleep. "Maybe you should pack up?" Dean nodded and furiously wiped his face dry, sitting up. It was a good thing Cas had the blade now.

"Yeah... I'll do that. You can sleep Sammy." Sam sighed and watched as Dean walked out of Sam's room, and to his own. Dean got to his room and his anger got the best of him. He punched at the wall a few times before stopping himself. Then, in silence, he started packing up clothes, guns, silver bullets, and a few vials of wolfsbane. He added in knives for good measure and a few bottles of whiskey. Last he remembered their stitch kit, incase it was needed. Now he had everything. But by the time he was done, it was only four o'clock. He sighed and went into the kitchen, splashing some water on his face and starting to make some eggs to curb his hunger. Not that it was really there anymore, but he knew he had to try and eat something. Once he had finished them he put them on a plate.

"Hello Dean." Dean jumped pretty much three feet in the air and turned around.

"Cas! How many times have I told you not to do that!" The angel titled his head.

"There is no other way for me to get in here, Dean." Dean shook his head, dismissing it, and sat down with his food. Cas went and sat next to him. "How are you?" Dean sighed. He honestly appreciated the angel caring about him. But he wouldn't admit it. He wasn't the type.

"Shitty." He admitted and sighed. Cas looked at him a bit sadly. He did care deeply for this human in a way he hadn't understood before, but was starting to. He gently put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Are you in pain?" Dean looked at the mark. It did give him a lot of pain. It burnt when he slept and left his arm throbbing.

"A bit." He continued eating. Cas focused for a moment before about half the pain was gone.

"I'm sorry Dean. I wish I could do more. But being fallen... And my grace... I can't do much anymore." Cas looked guilty almost. The angel was really feeling things. Dean looked at him.

"No, Cas don't feel bad. It helps, it really does." He gave the angel a small smile for reassurance. Seeing Dean smile again, even the slightest made Cas happier.

"Dean, you packed. Are you two going on another hunt?" He asked curiously. Dean nodded.

"Beacon Hills. There are supposedly lots of werewolves. And some other creepy things have happened. We're gonna go see what's up." Cas nodded.

"Perhaps I should go with you?" Cas asked, worried about Dean getting hurt, or hurting someone else for that matter. Dean actually liked the idea. He always felt better when Castiel was around.

"That would be great." Cas looked pleased with how Dean was acting. The man used to be so closed off, but recently he had actually been starting to open up and it was nice. Cas knew he felt something for Dean, but didn't expect to get any of it back. He didn't really know how it worked anyways. So of course the angel was completely oblivious to how Dean felt about him. But Sam wasn't. Sam was actually surprised that his brother was turning out to be bisexual. He didn't have anything against it at all, it was just unexpected. Dean was awful butch.

"If you don't mind I think I'll ride in the car with you two. I feel like I need a rest for a while to regenerate some of my power."

"Yeah Cas of course you can." Dean nodded as he finished eating. Cas looked at the empty plate. He had eaten. That was a good sign. He could diffidently tell Dean was trying to fight the mark. He just wished he didn't have to.

-

Derek woke up the next morning and just laid there, staring at the ceiling for about an hour. He couldn't believe what he had done last night. He didn't know what he wanted and part of him told him to forget his own wishes. His instinct was just to protect the pack and make sure their needs were met. What about Stiles needs? Werewolf or not he was part of the pack. And clearly he wanted to be with Derek just as much. Derek was broke out of his thoughts as Peter peeked in.

"Why is Stiles on our couch?" The older man asked. Derek sighed and sat up.

"His dad had to leave for a couple weeks on a big trip, trying to solve a case, and Stiles didn't want to be home alone." Peter furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why didn't he go stay with Scott?" Derek just shrugged so Peter decided to leave him be and go down stairs. He went over to the couch and poked Stiles. "Hey. Get off your ass."

"Hmm?" Stiles mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. "What?" Peter sighed.

"You're on my couch. I'd like to sit there and watch tv. Move." Stiles rolled his eyes. That was diffidently Peter.

"Hales." He said quietly and rolled his eyes, but got up and moved. Peter sat and turned on the tv. Stiles ran a hand through his hair, which was now very messed up. The only bathroom was upstairs, which he didn't understand why, but he grabbed his comb, gel, and clean clothes, and headed up. Derek was just sitting there now, trying to think of what to do. Stiles walked passed Derek's room, where the door was half open, and into the bathroom. Of course, thinking Derek was still asleep he didn't even bother to close the door. But Derek was awake. And from this angle he could see Stiles. Oh just great. Stiles off course, as it was the first thing most people did in the morning, went to the toilet and unzipped his pants. At least his back was to Derek. But when he actually started peeing, Derek blushed, watching him from behind. Stiles put his head back with a sigh and Derek clenched his jaw as he became hard.

"Fuck." He whispered and looked down at the large tent in his jeans. Great. Just great. Stiles finished, zipping up and flushing. Then he proceeded to comb and gel his hair back to its adorable fluffy state. Derek stood up and reached into his pants, flipping his erection up against himself so it wasn't noticeable unless you knew. He walked out of his room and Stiles heard him, turning around and giving him a small smile.

"Morning sour wolf." Derek's face was a bit flushed and he cleared his throat.

"Morning." Stiles raised an eyebrow and leaned back on the counter.

"You okay?" He asked. Derek nodded. Stiles went back to fixing his hair. Derek sighed. He needed to take care of his problem. His were the kind that didn't go away easily.

"I Uh... Have to go to the bathroom. Can you..." Stiles didn't look at him.

"Go ahead. I won't look." Derek sighed. 'No but you'll see I'm erect out of the corner of your eye.' He thought.

"Can you just leave for a minute?" He asked. It was starting to hurt.

"Oh come on Derek it's not like you haven't pissed in front of me before. You usually don't care." Derek sighed.

"Stiles... I... I've got..." He looked down. Stiles followed his gaze. It was hard to tell but it fit together.

"Oh... Im gonna change in your room then." Stiles nodded and grabbed his clothes, going out and into Derek's room to change. Derek sighed and shut the door, quickly taking care of his problem before using the bathroom and then walking to his room to change. Stiles was sitting on his bed. Derek sighed.

"Need something?" He pulled off his shirt and grabbed one out of his dresser. Stiles stared at his muscles until he put on a new shirt.

"I just wanted to talk. About... Last night." He bit his lip. The last thing he wanted was to make Derek mad. Derek sighed and turned away from him, pulled off his belt and jeans, quickly pulling in another pair and re-doing his belt.

"What about it?" He said and turned around, looking at Stiles. The teen looked up at him timidly.

"You kissed me..." Derek looked down and Stiles waited for some sort of answer.

"Yeah. I did." Derek actually stepped a bit closer to Stiles, making Stiles sit up more.

"Why?" He asked another question. He had to know. He had to know if Derek actually felt something for him. There was a long pause before Derek spoke.

"Because I couldn't stop myself." All in one motion he stepped forward and pushed Stiles down in the bed, hovering over him and kissing him again. Stiles was surprised at first, eyes going wide, but then he relaxed and closed his eyes, kissing him back. Derek's kissing got deeper and more aggressive and he started moving against Stiles. Stiles reached up and gripped at Derek's shoulders, feeling along his chest. They finally had to break away for air and were both panting, pressed close, Derek still hovering over Stiles. Derek had felt himself harden and looked down at the large obvious tent in his pants, and he realized Stiles had the same thing going on. Derek barely even had control of himself now. He reached down and gently grabbed Stiles' cock through his pants, and the teen moaned, holding on to Derek's shoulders.

"Derek." He said quietly. Derek made a small growl and gently rubbed him through his pants, starting to kiss all over his neck. Stiles was moaning Derek's name quietly, gently moving against him. It felt so perfect. But after a minute of that Derek's heart rate was going up too much, and he started to change. He shut his red eyes as his teeth and nails grew out, then got off Stiles and stepped away with a growl, back to Stiles. He still wasn't very good at control. His chest was heaving, breathing heavy. Stiles sat up, watching him. "Hey... Derek it's okay just take it slow and easy." Derek was afraid he was scaring Stiles, so Stiles was just letting him know it was okay.

"I'm sorry." Derek said quietly, trying to calm himself. Stiles carefully stood up and went over to him, putting a hand on his broad shoulder.

"No. Don't be sorry Derek. It's okay." He gently rubbed Derek's shoulder and back and soon Derek calmed, shifting back. He was normal again. Stiles sat Derek on the bed and sat next to him. "So. What does this mean?" Derek was staring at the floor. Stiles hoped Derek would admit how he felt.

"It means I have a problem. With control. But other than that it means nothing. It never happened." Derek said and stood up, walking away. Stiles felt a pang of hurt in his chest.

"Nothing?" He whispered after him. His erection was long gone now, sadness replacing his thoughts. Derek didn't love him. He never would. Derek went into the bathroom and took a quick shower to get the scent of arousal and Stiles off of him, then got out, dried off, and redressed. When he peeked back in his room Stiles wasn't in there. But he could smell Scott downstairs. Peters scent was stale, meaning he'd gone out. Derek walked to the stairs but stopped at he heard Scott.

"Hey... Stiles are you okay?" He asked quietly. Stiles was sitting at the table looking pretty sad. He actually had tears in his eyes, but they weren't spilling over. "You smell like Derek. He didn't do anything to you did he?" Stiles shook his head.

"I'm fine Scott." Derek walked down the stairs and Stiles wouldn't look at him. Scott grabbed Derek and pushed him into the other room.

"What the hell did you do to him!?" He growled. Derek flashed his red eyes.

"I didn't do anything. I got up and took a shower, then came down here." Scott didn't believe him.

"He smells like you. What did you do to him." Scott was getting more angry and let his gold eyes show. Derek stood tall above him, showing his dominance.

"He's in my loft of course he smells like me. But I didn't do anything." Scott sighed and let him go. They both walked back into the kitchen and Derek started making breakfast. A little bit later Liam and Kira showed up. Scott went to Kira and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hey." He smiled and kissed her gently. Stiles watched sadly. That's what he wanted with Derek... Liam went and sat by Stiles.

"Stiles." Liam nodded to him. Stiles forced a smile. He would just forget about it and have a good day. Or try.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just another note, Peter of course is still an asshole but he's not the same evil 'i must be the alpha' guy. He's actually sort of decent in this fic. This chapter made me sad at the end, but I suppose that's a good thing :)**

-

Sam woke up around six in the morning and packed up everything he would need, then went into the kitchen and found Dean and Cas.

"Hello Sam. Dean said I could accompany you two on your hunt." Sam nodded. That would be helpful.

"You about ready to go Sammy?" Dean asked as he stood and stretched. Sam nodded.

"Once I get some food we can get on our way." Dean nodded and yawned. He still hadn't gotten enough sleep. Sam could see it in his face.

"This will be almost a day's drive. We can take turns driving." Dean said. Sam nodded.

Once Sam had eaten they packed their bags and weapons into the back of the impala and got in, putting the angel in the back. He grumbled about having to sit in the back but calmed and rested against the seat, letting his energy come back. Dean was driving first, and went for a good four hours. But at the point he realized he had to pee bad enough that the next rest stop was too far away.

"I'm gonna pull over." Cas tilted his head and looked at him with wondering blue eyes as Dean pulled to the shoulder of the road.

"Why Dean?" He asked and Sam chuckled quietly. Dean rolled his eyes

.  
"Because humans need to piss every few hours." He got out of the car and stepped a few feet away, undoing his pants. He sighed as a strong stream flowed onto the ground. Sam just chuckled at his brother and got out too. He wasn't a fan of pissing on the side of the road, but this was his chance to go. Dean finished and packed himself up.

"Hey Dean, I'll drive for a while." Dean nodded and went and got in the passenger side. Once Sam was done he got in as well and started driving. Dean was exhausted, so as much as he didn't want to, he fell asleep after a while. It was good. He needed it.

A good couple hours later Dean started to have nightmares again. Cas gently put a hand on Dean's shoulder, and surprisingly the hunter calmed back into peaceful sleep. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you just did, keep doing it." Cas tilted his head.

"I did nothing but touch him." Sam furrowed his eyebrows. Then why did that work? Could it possibly have something to do with how Dean felt for the angel? What he wouldn't admit but was there?

"Then keep touching him when he starts to get restless, he really needs the sleep and I don't mind driving." Cas nodded at the request and sat back again.

Every time nightmares came up Cas touched him and Dean was calm again. Dean managed to sleep a full eight hours. There were ten hours left in the drive. Dean suddenly jolted awake looking panicked, breathing fast.

"Dean you're okay, calm down." Sam said while Cas put a hand on him again. Dean looked at Sam and Cas and knew he was safe and relaxed.

"How long was I out?" He asked and rubbed at his face. Sam sighed.

"Eight hours." Dean looked at him like he was crazy.

"Eight?" He asked and Cas nodded at him. "But... The mark it..." Sam pointed to Cas before returning his hand to the wheel.

"Every Time it happened Cas touched you and you calmed down." Dean looked at Cas then out the front of the car. He didn't say anything in response. Soon they made a stop for some food and something to drink, and then Dean started driving again.

-

The day went by fast. The pack hung out and talked, everyone could smell the sadness on Stiles and an extra roughness on Derek but no one else questioned it. They ate and went out and ran around together, and Scott at least got Stiles to laugh and have some fun. Finally it was late and everyone is leaving.

"Stiles... Please just come stay with me." Scott whispered to him quietly. Stiles looked at where Derek was leaning on the counter, no doubt listening, and back to Scott as he shook his head.

"No... I'll be okay. I... I don't want to bother your mom again and... Hey maybe I can get old sour wolf to lighten up?" Scott knew Stiles was just throwing out excuses as his heart beat faster, but he left it and hugged Stiles.

"See you later then." He said and took off with Kira. Stiles took a moment to build courage before he went up to Derek.

"Hey... We gotta talk Derek please." No reaction. "Listen I know you're confused and maybe your pride is in the way but... What we did this morning... And that kiss the night before... It just felt so real. Please Derek you don't have to run from it... I-" he was cut off by Derek sharply turning around and standing tall, eyes red

.  
"I don't need anyone. Not you, not anybody." Stiles at first felt his heart sink, and was prepared to just go ahead and go to Scott's house and probably cry. But then he stopped. Behind Derek's cold expression and red eyes... He saw something else. A broken wolf that needed to be mended. Stiles calmed and stared into his eyes.

"No... You... You're broken. Scared... Everyone you've ever loved has either died or turned on you... You're scared to get close to someone again." Derek's red eyes faded and his stare broke as the looked at the floor, almost like a kicked puppy. "I'm right... Aren't I." Derek wouldn't verbally admit it but didn't deny it either. Stiles had just hit a weak spot way to close to home. "I mean... You were in love with that girl but she died because you tried to turn her... And had to kill her. You loved Kate but she turned on you... And killed everyone else you loved... And then that women who turned out to be the Darach... You loved her... She saved you... But then..." Stiles stopped and looked at Derek, realizing he had gone way WAY to far. He saw something that he was pretty sure no one alive had ever seen before. Derek was crying. Tears were falling on the ground, his head was down and shoulders shaking...

"Oh shit... Derek I'm sorry I didn't mean..." He put a hand on Derek's shoulder but the older man turned away and swiftly went up the stairs. Stiles actually face palmed. He never expected Derek to be so sensitive... But to reveal the guys biggest pain that's ruined his life, and then go on about every aching memory? That was just downright stupid. It all made sense now. Derek was always so closed off and cold to people because he was scared to get attached... Everything fell into place when that last piece of the puzzle was inserted. Stiles cursed yet again and bolted up the stairs after him. "Derek?!" He called, looking in the bathroom before going to Derek's room and slowly opening the closed door. Derek was against the wall with his knees to his chest and his face in his hands. "Oh Derek..." Stiles went up to him. He could hear him crying now, small whines and sniffles. He went up to him but Derek lashed out with red eyes, teeth and claws extended.

"Go away!" He snarled but a second later it all went away and he just curled up again. Stiles had backed up but shook his head. He wasn't scared of Derek. Ok... Maybe he was. But Derek needed comfort. He was so pulled away from comfort and physical touch, it really had broken him. Stiles carefully sat next to him.

"Shh... Derek it's okay." He said quietly, and when Derek didn't try to get him to go away again Stiles wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. Seeing the alpha cry... Feeling his shoulders shake... It was diffidently new but Stiles thought it was good. Sourwolf needed it. "I'm here for you okay? I'm here and I'm not gonna leave." After he said that, Derek stopped resisting. He gave in and leaned down into Stiles, curling up small and burying his face in Stiles shoulder. Stiles turned and wrapped both arms around him, gently rubbing his back and holding him close. "It's okay." Derek cried for a good amount of time. Peter got back in the middle of it and stood in the doorway for a moment. He hadn't seen Derek do that... Since he was a kid. He quietly backed out and went into his own room, concerned now. Stiles heard Derek's crying die down, and the shaking stopped. But Derek still had his head down, buried away. "Hey... Will you look at me?" He asked quietly. He had to physically pull Derek's head up, and what he saw broke his heart. Derek looked up at him with the saddest kicked puppy look yet and a tear stained face. Stiles used his thumbs and gently wiped the tears away. "It's okay." He whispered, and for a moment they just stared at each other. But after a minute Stiles found courage he didn't know he had and leaned forward, gently kissing Derek.

Derek wasn't kissing back and he started to pull away, but at the last moment Derek pulled him back and returned the gentle kiss and closed his eyes. It seemed like forever, but when they finally pulled apart Derek kept his eyes closed. Stiles gently rubbed the side of his face, staying close. "Let's go to bed okay?" Derek nodded and let Stiles pull him to his feet and to his bed. Stiles was surprised, when he got on the bed Derek got on with him and snuggled up close, breathing still shallow. Stiles wrapped an arm around him and kept him close. "I'm here." He said quietly and gently ran a hand through Derek's hair. He stayed awake until Derek's breathing slowed and he laid calmly in his arms. He was asleep. Taking everything that had happened in, Stiles slowly fell asleep as well.

 **Hey, so i would really like it if you guys reviewed, it doesnt take very long and i like hearing from you, thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, finally the stories are going to blend together and everyone is going to meet. Sorry I kept you waiting! And I've decided that in this story, Cas hadn't become human before because I want to go through that with him and Dean. :3 Speaking of, there is minor pee desperation in this chapter.**

-

Dean pulled in to Beacon hills late, around midnight. Sam was sleeping and Cas seemed restless in the back. Once Dean found the small town's motel he parked and patted his brother's shoulder. "Hey Sammy. Wake up." Sam rubbed at his face and sat up, looking around.

"I'll go get a room." He said and yawned as he got out of the car. Dean looked back at cas and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Cas... You okay?" He asked. The expression on Cas's face... He shifted as if uncomfortable.

"I feel... Strange..." His head was tilted. Dean turned in his seat to look at him better.

"Like what? Pain?" Cas shook his head.

"No... Tingling maybe... I can't sit still." Dean thought for a second.

"Where is it?" He quickly wished he hadn't asked. Cas pointed to his bladder but also described it at the tip of 'the strange thing males have'. Dean actually blushed. Did the Angel... Have to pee? Angels don't do that... But Cas had been losing his grace and power... What if he was becoming human? "Uh... Ok... Um... When Sam gets the room we can... Take care of it. I think you have to piss." When Cas gave him a troubled look he sighed. "Piss? Pee? Urinate?" Cas then got it and nodded.

"But... I'm an angel. Why would I have-" A small gasp cut if his speech and Dean looked down to his crotch were the smallest wet spot was.

"Yep okay... Just... Hold it okay? Don't let it out." Cas nodded and squirmed, and instinctively wrapped a hand around his cock through his pants. Dean quickly looked away. "Ok here comes Sam." He got out and went up to Sam. "Um... Cas has to pee... I think he's turning human or something but he has to go pretty bad and doesn't know how and..." Dean was talking pretty fast and Sam chuckled.

"Dean calm down. Just teach him how. He is your angel... Well maybe human now. Or soon." He was setting Dean up. "Here's the key, I'm gonna go get some food." Dean tried to protest but Sam was walking away. Cas got out of the impala and went up to Dean.

"What do I do?" Dean sighed and motioned for Cas to follow and opened the door, going in and closing it behind them. He pulled off Cas's trench coat.

"Do you know... How to go?" Cas shook his head. Just great. "Ok... Follow me." He brought Cas into the bathroom and lifted the lid. This was going to be miserable. "Ok... So you take your dick out of your pants, point it as the bowl... And go." Cas looked so confused.

"I don't understand... Dean please help it hurts." He was actually whining. Dean knew Cas would wet himself if they didn't hurry. He unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants.

"Do as I do." Cas nodded and did the same. Dean reached into his pants and took hold of his penis. Cas found his and looked up. Dean really didn't want to pull his out... But Cas wouldn't care so he did with a blush. "You take it out, come up to the bowl and aim it at the water. Cas pulled himself out and Dean froze. In his flaccid state... He was huge. Bigger than Dean. Dean swallowed and looked back at the toilet. "Then you just relax your lower muscles and let it come out." It took him a second to be able to go, being watched, but he did. Cas watched for a moment before getting close enough to the toilet and aiming. Cas jumped as he started peeing but managed to keep good aim. God was this awkward. Dean finished and waited until Castiel did as well. "Then er... You shake it and put it away." He quickly did this and zipped up, and watched Cas do the same. Then he flushed the toilet. "And that's it." His cheeks were very red. Cas smiled.

"Thanks Dean. You're so helpful." Dean nodded a bit and quickly walked out. God Cas was big... And when he was hard? Thinking about it made Dean shudder and suddenly he was hard in his pants. And of course at the very moment Sam came in with the food. He saw Dean's boner and smirked, but acted like he didn't know. Dean turned away and quickly flipped it up to make it less obvious.

"Everything go okay? Sam asked and Cas nodded.

"Dean showed me how to urinate." He seemed so happy with himself. Dean was on one of the beds now. He was so embarrassed. Sam found it too funny.

"That's great. I'm sure it was fun." He turned and looked at Dean, decided to use this moment to his advantage. "You alright Dean? You look a little... Hot and flushed." Dean blushed even more.

"Shut up. Let's just eat and go to bed." Sam chuckled. Once they had eaten, except for Cas who apparently wasn't hungry yet, they got ready for bed. Finally Dean's erection was gone and he took off his pants as he always slept in his boxer briefs and got into bed. Sam got into his bed and Cas went over to Dean.

"I think I'm tired..." He yawned and his eyes drooped. "Can I sleep with you?" God that was wrong. Sam had to keep in laughter.

"Yeah Dean will share his bed." Dean flipped Sam off but let Cas lay down under the covers by him. Sam turned off the light and Dean made a surprised noise as Cas pressed up close to him and suddenly he was hard again, and it was pressed against Cas's stomach. Cas actually squeaked in surprise.

"What is that hard thing touching me?" Sam burst out in laughter this time. It was too good. Dean verbally cursed at him.

"It's nothing Ca- HOLY CRAP NO DON'T TOUCH IT." Dean's voice was an octave higher and he quickly scooted away and turned his back to Cas, breathing fast and clutching his hard member. Sam couldn't breathe with how hard he was laughing and Dean would have gone and hit him if it weren't for how stiff his cock was now.

"Dean I don't understand." Cas said and Sam managed to quiet.

"Just go to sleep Cas." Sam said with a chuckle and got comfortable. Soon all three were asleep.

The next morning Dean woke up and his eyes widened... Something hard was pressed against his ass... "Cas!" He tried to move away and fell off the bed with an oof. That woke Sam and Cas up. Dean quickly pulled on his jeans, thankful he managed not to get hard this time. Sam got up with an eyebrow raised and watched as Cas stood up. He was looking down at the large bulge in his pants.

"What is happening?" Sam lost it again.

"It's called a boner... You get it when your body feels pleasured, turned on." Cas actually blushed. Dean quickly moved on from the topic and started on the case.

"Maybe we should go talk to the sheriff to start." He got each of their FBI badges. "We'll say we're undercover." Sam nodded. "Let's go.

Stiles woke up to a similar situation. Derek's very large morning wood was pressed against his crotch... He was hard too. His breath hitched and he squirmed a bit, and heard a small growl from Derek as he woke up. "D-Derek? You Uh... I." Derek opened his eyes and looked down, then pulled back from Stiles and got up, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry..." He said quietly and Stiles sat up too.

"No i... It's okay. Everything's okay." He went and rubbed Derek's shoulder, and the alpha remembered how he had broken down the night before. But Stiles had said he wouldn't leave him... And having him there felt so good... Derek was conflicted. But he nodded. "Breakfast?" Stiles asked with a smile. "I'll make bacon." That got Derek's attention. It was cute... Like he was a puppy.

-

"So the sheriff isn't here?" Dean asked and the deputy shook his head.

"I'm deputy Parrish. I might be able to help." Sam took over.

"We've seen that there have been an abnormal number of animal attacks here... And some strange strings of murders. We have some friends here, well, co worked we would like to talk to. The Argents?" The deputies face fell.

"Are you hunters?" Sam and Dean were both taken aback. "All the Argents are gone. A few of them died, the others left. If you're here to hunt werewolves... You should leave." Dean opened his mouth and closed it again. Again Sam took over.

"Why... Are you one?" The deputy shook his head.

"But I know a lot of them and they're good people. That's why the Argents stopped hunting them and started fighting on their side." This was all wrong. Dean sighed. He started to talk but Sam stopped him.

"We just want to talk to them. Could you tell us where they are?" The deputy seemed skeptical.  
"The alpha lives in a loft on the side of town. But he doesn't take well to strangers. Especially hunters." He wrote down an address and gave it to Sam.

"Thank you." They went out to the car and Dean signed.

"Let's go kill the alpha. Maybe it'll draw the others in." Sam shook his head.

"Dean let's talk and see. Dad spoke highly of the Argents. If they made the call to stop hunting them it was for a reason. We kill monsters that can't control themselves... But if these werewolves can?" Dean sighed. He didn't like it but he's go along with it.

"I'm bringing silver and wolfsbane as backup." Sam nodded approval and Dean gave each of them, even Cas, wolfsbane infused silver bullets. They got in the car and headed over.

Dean got out first, gun raised warily. He saw it was clear and motioned for his brother and Cas to follow. They carefully crept up the stairs and to the loft door. Dean silently mimicked one, two, three, before he opened the door and went in with his companions holding their guns similarly up. Dean lowered his gun as he looked around. There was no one there. But the stove was on and bacon was c- Dean didn't get to finish his thought as there was suddenly a man jumping at him. In his defense, he shot the man and the stomach and he fell to the ground with a grunt of pain.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled but stayed hidden. Dean was looking at where the scream came from as he was suddenly grabbed behind and put in a choke hold, forced to drop his gun as claws pressed into his neck.

"Hey! We don't mean any harm we just want to talk!" Sam said quickly. It was escalating far too quickly.

"Talk?" Peter sneered, pressing on Dean's neck even more and making him start to choke. "Busting in and shooting him is far from talking."

"My brother was just scared, acting in self defense, please let go and we can all talk." Peter snarled.

"P-Peter... Stop. Let go." Derek said from where he was on the ground. Peter resisted but finally dropped Dean to the ground, and he coughed and choked for air. Castiel ran over and kneeled by him, placing a hand on his back and rubbing in small circles. Sam nodded as Peter backed up and put his gun down, Cas dropped his as well and focused on Dean. Stiles then ran out and over to Derek, carefully helping him up.

"We have to get you to Deaton so he can take care of this..." Derek gave a small snappy growl and Stiles shut up.

"Which one of you is the alpha?" Sam asked, and Peter nodded to Derek. "Derek is it? Listen I'm sorry Dean shot you but you scared him. We just wanted to talk to you."

"Are you hunters?" Derek asked. He was pretty sure, as a silver wolfsbane bullet was lodged in his shoulder. Cas was helping Dean stand up, and Dean decided to stay quiet for now and let his calmer more people friendly brother so the work.

"Yes. Our dad was a good friend of the Argents back in the day. They used to hunt you?" Stiles nodded.

"Well not me. I'm just a human teenager. But the pack yeah." Sam took a moment to compose his thoughts.

"We originally came here to... Get rid of you all. The werewolves we are used to chat control themselves, constantly kill innocent people. But our dad spoke highly of the Argents, so if they let you go, left you alone, there must be reason." Peter was about to snap something out when Derek started coughing up blood on the floor.

"We really have to get you to Deaton. They can come and talk but we have to go." Derek closed his eyes in pain and nodded.

"Come with us." Peter said and he and Stiles helped Derek out of the loft.  
Once everyone was parked they all got out, and the hunters and their angel followed the wolves and their human. Deaton and Scott looked up from where they were talking and Scott's eyes widened.

"Shit Derek... Come on." He and Deaton got Derek over to the table and sat him on it, Deaton quickly getting the tools to take the bullet out, as well as the remedies to draw the poison back out.

"Who shot you?" Deaton asked as he helped Derek take his shirt off. Peter pointed at Dean.

"Hey I'm sorry, he jumped at me like he was gonna eat me. I got scared." Scott was looking very strangely at Dean.

"Hunters?" Dean nodded and Scott seemed to soften a bit.

"Me and my brother Sam. And this is Cas. Our dad knew the Argents." Now Scott really looked soft. But it quickly faded as Deaton started talking.

"If he's not a hunter what is he?" He nodded towards Cas.

"I am an angel of the lord." Everyone in the room stopped and stared, and Dean sighed.

"I didn't believe it at first either but it's true. He's fallen although... Doesn't have his wings anymore and his powers are slowly fading. We think he's becoming human." Everyone was still staring.

"Prove it." Peter said and crossed his arms. Dean knew it was too risky to stab him like he did the first time they met, now that he was showing human qualities. He hoped Cas had enough power left and nodded to Peter. Cas went up and put two fingers to Peter's head. He didn't go unconscious, but he did waver and have to lean against the counter.

"When I had full power I would have rendered you unconscious." He said and went back to Dean. Deaton was nodding.

"I believe it. Now, will you hunters tell me why you're hear? What you want?" He asked in his ever so calm voice. Scott was helping him take the bullet out, and unable to watch Stiles looked to the trio for answers. Dean started to speak and Sam held up a hand. Right. People friendly.

"Like I said earlier, our dad knew the Argents when they hunted you guys. We saw that so many messed up things were going on that we came to check it out and maybe even take out some werewolves. But our father trusted the Argents, and if they made the call to leave you alone it must have been for a reason." Deaton nodded.

"The werewolves aren't the viral monsters they used to be. They have evolved over time. They have learned how to fully harness and control their powers. The Argents let them live because they saw that these guys were actually good. They fight on the same side as the hunters, protecting beacon hills from Kanima's, Nogitsune's, homicidal psychopaths, dark Druids, they do in this town what you hunters do all over the world. They let these special powers they've been given help them fight the evil supernatural. I've met many hunters, but one thing the Argents said that stuck with me was something along the lines of, we hunt what hunts us. We protect those, who cannot protect themselves. There was a code. Isn't that what you follow? You protect innocent people and diminish evil. Just because something is supernatural doesn't mean it needs to be killed." Deaton had a really good point, and Sam nodded. Their father had been driven by anger and grief, but Sam had always tried to save as many innocent lives as possible.

"That's the code we try to live by. If you werewolves are really as I'm hearing then there won't be an issue. We'll put you on our list of allies and maybe we can even work together." Scott and Stiles both seemed happy with that. They lightened up. Derek's claws were out and digging into the metal table as Deaton pulled the bullet out and started to extract out the poison. Dean looked down.

"Sorry I shot you." Cas put a hand on Dean's shoulder as he spoke. Derek nodded, and Peter still looked angry. But he was just an ass.

"So, are there more of you?" Sam asked, Stiles nodded.

"So there's Derek here the alpha, Peter and Scott here who are betas, we have a young beta named Liam. Scott's girlfriend is a Kitsune. My friend Lydia is a banshee. We had Jackson... But well he was a kanima and when he finally became a werewolf he moved to London. Allison argent... She died... And then Isaac who was another beta left. Then Ethan left when his twin brother Aiden died... Alison's dad left after both his wife and then daughter died, to go search for his sister who Peter killed for burning the hale family house, but actually stayed alive and became a were jaguar." Derek growled.

"You talk too much Stiles." Deaton was done bandaging the wound and Derek pulled his shirt back on, walking away from them. Scott was looking at the ground. All of it still hurt. Dean tilted his head.

"What all exactly happened with the hales? Are there any left?" Peter nodded.  
"Me, my nephew Derek, and his sister. But she took off. Kate argent, Allison's aunt, she got to Derek. Got in his heart, made him fall in love with her. Used him to get in. But then she betrayed him and burned down our house, killed his mother and everyone. Us three made it out." Sam looked sad for them.

"How did the Argents come to be on your side?" Stiles took that one.

"They had just moved here. Allison was new at school. Scott and her fell in love and dated..." Scott left then, going outside for some air. "They figured it out and tried to kill him many times. Allison didn't know what to do... But she started fighting on our side. Once her mom died, her dad eventually finally came to see that all of us are good." Sam nodded.

"I hope you don't mind if we stick around for a while. We aren't going to do anything to you, but we want to be like the Argents. We want to help you. Fight the evil that does come here, and learn more about what has already happened." Derek was back by them.

"Sure. But I want you staying in my loft where I can keep an eye on you. There are plenty of rooms." Dean hesitated, and Cas looked to Sam. Since when did he make the decisions? Dean shook it off and Sam nodded.

"Alright. We can do that. Why don't we go get our stuff from the motel and meet you back there?" Derek nodded.

"I'm gonna call a meeting. Not just the pack, but Lydia and Parrish as well. Scott will make sure Kira comes and you'll be with me." He referred to Stiles.

"I'll call Lydia and Parrish. And tell Scott." Stiles nodded and staples outside.

"What is deputy Parrish? We met him earlier, but he wasn't mentioned in the previous listing." Cas asked.

"Good question. We don't know. But his eyes glow orange, and he's been completely set on fire but didn't get a burn from it."

"Pheonix maybe?" Cas suggested and Peter shrugged.

"That would be new. We should have Lydia check and see if it's in the Bestiary." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"The what?" Derek sighed but answered anyways.

"It's a book of every monster the Argents ever knew about."

"Like dads journal." Dean said to Sam who nodded.

"Yeah we can look too. But for now we'll get our things and get back to the loft." Derek nodded approval and the three left.

 **Whew... Honestly guys that was a hard chapter to write. I had to re-write it a couple of times, so I'm sorry if it sucks! It was a tough transition for me I guess getting them all together ha... And I'm gonna re watch the show cause it's been long enough that I'm having trouble remembering the names of certain things... Which I'll just look up and insert before I post :P I appreciate feedback! Also, I wanna know what you guys think is up with Parrish! Don't give me any spoilers for season five because I can't watch it yet! I have to wait for it to be on Amazon prime so please don't spoil, and if in season five it said what he is don't tell me! I just like other guesses :3 thanks!**


	5. Notice

Hey you guys I know a lot of you like my stories and I haven't done anything for a while, I wanna let you know that I have moved to wattpad because I like the format better, it's easier, and I can do fanfics and my own fiction in one place. Go on over to wattpad and find me at MarvelWolfWinchetser! See you there!


End file.
